


How These Rumours Led Me To You

by Megane



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: A Character Study of Two Tsundere, Anal Sex, Artificial Intelligence, Bizarre Happenings in the Secret Race Circuit, Frottage, Implied Relationships, Insults, M/M, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Rumours, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Joe, Nanjo Kojiro, has been missing for four days. No social media presence, no S — nothing. Kaoru's been hearing some strange things in the grapevines as well. Instead of sitting idly by waiting for his disgrace of a rival to make himself known, Kaoru decides to call the man up himself.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	How These Rumours Led Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so. I just started watching SK8 today, and I'm already in love with this anime. It's going to have a nice place in my heart right next to Air Gear. Sorry if these are out of character, I'm only on episode 3.

“Carla, open the workshop doors.”

 _“_ _Yes, Master. Opening workshop doors._ _”_

Kaoru hurriedly worked his long, flowing hair into a messy bun at the top of his head. He was feeling off his game lately — or maybe that was just unfortunate circumstances. The past four nights have been incredibly uninspiring. The usual beefs seemed childish to him; the races barely made his pulse race with excitement. S was usually his way of venting, of finding answers when life refused to offer him any. It was, in a way, solace outside of his usual responsibilities, but for some reason, it just wasn’t doing it this week.

And he had a feeling he knew what the reason was.

The overhead lights of his workshop brightened as he stepped inside. His board was already waiting in its stand above his workbench. The purple lights pulsated lazily as the system was currently in hibernation. He reached out to pick up his board from its stand before flipping it onto its deck.

“Carla, deactivate mobile motherboard. Release to manual control.”

 _“_ _Yes, Master. Deactivating motherboard._ _”_

Kaoru sidestepped to grab his black cushioned wheeling chair before drawing it closer. As he sat down, he watched as the purple light dimmed and blackened. He tapped his fingers on the workbench’s polished surface. He knew what was bothering him, but the moment he admitted it, he would be even more irritated.

 _“_ _Deactivation complete. Now rerouting to manual control._ _”_

“Thank you,” Kaoru said absently. He reached down under the counter to open up the drawer for his precision tools. He ran his fingers over a fine screwdriver and removed it from its slot.

Joe hadn’t been around. Even though he would deny, deny, _deny_ that he enjoyed the other man’s company in some masochistic way, he realised that his nightly routine had been thrown off a great deal without the taller man around. That besides, there were things he wanted to talk about. There was talk going around in the underground circuit that he wanted to verify. He knew that there were others who he could easily reach out to, others who would have the information he needed. They could probably swap details faster, more accurately, and yet here he was wishing for the council of one insufferable buffoon.

Kaoru’s mind drifted to when he visited Kojiro’s restaurant out of curiosity. He had closed the shop early that day as he was unable to focus (for reasons that were becoming damnably clear to him now). He ordered one dish at a time and nursed a cup of tea for so long he might as well have started a family with it. And in all the time he was there, Kojiro never once came from the back. Was… No. They weren’t the type to avoid each other. If anything, if there was any fall out, they typically made their presences all the more known to irritate the other.

So, that’s what was making Kojiro’s absence stand out in such sharp relief. Even though Kaoru wasn’t the only one who noticed, he felt as if he was the only one mourning it like a loss. He slammed his screwdriver down onto the workbench and glared at the underside of his deck.

To hell with that.

“Carla,” he spoke up, trying to keep the sharpness out of his voice.

_“Yes, Master?”_

“Call Nanjo Kojiro.”

_“Understood. Now calling Nanjo Kojiro.”_

It was the longest ten seconds of his life. Kaoru leaned back in his chair, irritably crossing his arms and legs. He tapped a slender finger against his forearm. His glare had yet to abate; he wished he could direct it at the other man’s face instead.

The line picked up, but there was shuffling followed by an incredibly tired sigh. Kaoru squinted suspiciously, wondering if there was something wrong, but then Kojiro’s rich voice filled the silence.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, idiot.”

_“... Ah. To what do I owe the pleasure of His Most Honourable Bastard calling me personally?”_

“Where are you?”

A beat and then a low, dragging laugh that Kaoru had to pointedly ignore. _“Why? Are you worried?”_

“Not at all. Just trying to make sure no one’s done something untoward. That’s my job, after all, and there will be hell to pay if I’m denied my due.”

 _“And here I almost made the mistake of thinking you had a heart.”_ More shuffling. Kojiro let out a tired groan before saying, _“I’ve been busy.”_

“With?”

_“Now I’m wondering if that’s any of your business.”_

Kaoru was wondering the same thing. He dug his fingers into his sleeve, bunching up the fabric. “I want you to meet me somewhere.”

_“Nah.”_

“You’re right. I made that sound like a request. You _will_ meet me somewhere.” And Kaoru gave an address. It was a modest, no-name hotel somewhere downtown. Okinawa was a quiet place to many outsiders, but it had many interesting nooks and cramnies. One just needed to know where to look, and Kaoru was nothing if not perceptive. He leaned forward. “Twenty minutes. Don’t be late.”

_“Bite—”_

Kaoru ended the call before the insult could properly take form. He smirked, reveling in his pettiness for a moment longer. When he stood, he looked down at the exposed circuit board under his deck. He had been barely aware of the work he was doing, but he’d have to come back to it later. He replaced the panel to keep from dust getting into the parts, and then he turned his back to the workbench.

“Carla, turn off the lights and lock up please. I’ll be heading out.”

_“Yes, Master. Performing lockdown protocol.”_

Kaoru reached up to pull his hair loose from its bun; he shook his head with a long sigh as light pink tresses cascaded down his back. When he hung up the call, he had noticed that there was a bud of relief had blossomed in his chest. He refused to think about it for long. He had somewhere he needed to be.

“Ah. You actually showed up.”

That was his way of greeting. Nanjo Kojiro, the elusive man himself, looked up from his phone and glanced over towards Kaoru, who was approaching with a colourful tea in his hand. He narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, and you’re late. So it’s alright if you dawdle, but the minute I do, you bitch me out?”

“Dogs do better when they have instructions to follow,” Kaoru replied coldly before sipping from his drink.

“The hell? I should pour that cup over your head.”

“Try it and die, you belligerent cretin.”

“Watch me, you pompous clown!”

God, he couldn’t explain how much he missed this. Kaoru sighed hard through his nose and turned sharply to his left to enter the building. He never once stopped his movements, and Kojiro was right behind him. The receptionist at the front desk didn’t even look up; she just asked for the number of people and the amount of time they’d need.

“Two, one night.”

Kaoru could feel Kojiro’s gaze shift behind him.

“5500 yen.”

Kaoru paid in cash. The receptionist turned her back to then before digging through a cluttered box of keys. Upon finding one she deemed suitable, she chucked it over her shoulder. Kojiro caught it with a twitch of his hand. Kaoru glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow, impressed. He didn’t say it out loud. Instead, he peeked over to see their number and then led the rest of the way. He decisively ignored the elevator, which had rust collecting on one of the buttons. Kojiro didn’t ask; he saw it too.

Once they were in the stairwell, the silence broke between them:

“You been here before?”

“Once or twice,” Kaoru explained flippantly.

”My ass,” Kojiro grumbled.

He stepped closer, and Kaoru felt his breath catch in his chest. The cold wind of excitement froze his throat as Kojiro’s heat drifted closer. Just as he expected, a large hand found his ass and groped greedily. Kaoru’s brows knit tight, and he was proud of himself for not letting out a single noise. He did, however, have a tight grip on his tea cup. It was amazing the thing didn’t burst right then and there.

Kojiro leaned down; his lips grazed Kaoru’s ear. “I bet you’ve even fucked right here, huh?”

Kaoru let out a shaky breath. “No.” He looked to the other man from the corner of his eye. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to a first.”

The silence now was charged; that same challenging air lingered between them, and Kaoru almost wanted to be the one to make good on it. But instead, he licked his lips slowly and began climbing the stairs once more. He pulled his hair over one shoulder, stroking it in an attempt to be nonchalant. In truth, the act only kept him stable. Seconds passed before Kojiro followed after him.

The stairway door creaked when they exited out onto their floor. They both grumbled their displeasure, but Kaoru promised the rooms weren’t in nearly as bad repair.

“Leave it to you to take me to some shitty hovel to get offed.”

“It’s ‘to get off’, but I mean, if that’s what you want, I’m sure I could have some things arranged.”

“Bite me,” Kojiro said with all the venom of a snake. The words snapped with such authority, probably as retribution for not having said it earlier.

Kaoru smiled pettily to himself again. He twisted a lock of pink hair around his finger. “I’d hate to do something you liked.”

“Asshole.”

“Ignoramus.”

They needed to get into this room already.

Finding their room was just a matter of following the eroded numbers hanging on the doors. Kojiro stepped in front once they were close, and he muttered under his breath as he struggled with the key. Kaoru kept his commentary to himself. He understood that the locks were very hit or miss here. Some not even opening on the third or fourth try without staff interference, but he didn’t keep quiet out of politeness. He drank his tea and eyed Kojiro’s back as he waited. The man wore a peach and white cardigan on top of his shirt, and the flowing fabric accentuated his shoulders nicely. He was such a big man — it was impossible to think he got like this because of _cooking_. What’d you have to be fit in the kitchen for?

Kojiro grunted as he tugged the door opened, but then he sighed once the room was bared to them. He shot a look over his shoulder.

“This better be worth it.”

Kaoru rolled his eyes before pushing the other man ahead. “Just go in.”

As promised, the interior was much, _much_ nicer than one would have expected. Kaoru was glad that he kept his hand on Kojiro’s firm back because he would have been stuck waiting when Kojiro stopped to take in the sight.

“Move,” he sighed before parting ways. He threw the now empty cup into the trash and then removed the white coat from his body.

Kojiro blindly swapped the key between his hand before depositing it onto the dark oak dresser. “This is… Is this a front for the yakuza or something? Why is it so—”

He couldn’t finish his thought. Kaoru grabbed him by his shirt and tugged him down for a kiss. It took the span of a breath for Kojiro to recover. He wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s smaller frame and crushed the man against him. Kaoru moaned. He slid a hand up to twine his fingers with wavy dark green hair and _pulled_. He licked across Kojiro’s bottom lip when he moaned brokenly, and then he bit down, tugging it between his teeth.

“Where’ve you been?” he asked, putting a breadth of space between them.

“Ha, you _were_ worried. Has princess been bored without me?”

Kaoru slipped a foot between them, hooked Kojiro’s ankle, and pulled. The taller man made a noise of surprise as he was twisted and then thrown onto the nearby bed. Kaoru followed after him, climbing up onto the bed and then straddling him. He glared down with all the haughtiness and irritation he could muster. Inside, he was just glad to have this; glad to see that Kojiro was okay.

It couldn’t have been written on his face — it couldn’t have; he refused to let it — but Kojiro took one look at him and then relaxed. He sighed heavily before dropping back against the bed. His large hands found Kaoru’s thighs, and they idly traced up and down as their owner deliberated.

“I lost a beef.”

Kaoru blinked. “You… _lost?_ To whom?”

“I couldn’t tell ya.” Before Kaoru could protest, Kojiro met the man’s eyes seriously. “I didn’t catch their name.”

“Mn.” Kaoru pressed his lips together. “What about their description? What’d they look like?”

At this, Kojiro laughed. He shook his head in disbelief, eyes rolling up towards the ceiling. “Wrapped head to toe like a mummy and wearing some really old school streetwear. I’d say it was a joke if I didn’t get my ass handed to me so badly.”

“And this was… at S?”

“Yeah.” Kojiro closed his eyes. “It was.”

How come he hadn’t heard anything, especially from Joe’s little fan club. If he lost anything, it should have been all over social media by now. There would have been videos, gifs, _something_. But there was only radio silence and the heartbroken whines of women who missed their man.

Guess they weren’t the only ones.

Kaoru leaned forward and smoothed his hands over Kojiro’s chest. “And what were the stakes?”

“To go dark, get scarce.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “That was all.”

Kaoru didn’t believe it. He sat back and untucked Kojiro’s shirt from his pants. The taller man didn’t protest. If anything, he changed the pattern of his hands. He fanned out his fingers on the outside of Kaoru’s thighs and began massaging his thumbs in wide circles. Kaoru’s hands slid underneath the fabric, and all he found was hot, hot skin and hard muscles. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as his fingers crawled up the expanse of Kojiro’s body. Muscles, ribs, the swells of pectorals. But no injuries. Even if he checked lower — and he was sure that’d come later — he doubted he’d find anything there either.

“That’s… strange,” was all he said. He didn’t move his hands.

“Ain’t it?”

Kojiro moved his own hands now. He brought them up to undo the slender belt wrapped around Kaoru’s waist, and then he undid the other man’s fly. It wasn’t a common treat for Kaoru to dress street casual, so it always felt like he had more layers on than he actually did. When his pants were undone, Kaoru ground his hips down against Kojiro, who sucked in a sharp breath at the friction.

“I’ve been hearing some things,” Kaoru said, and he pressed on before a snarky comment could arise. “The underground’s going to be in for an upset soon.”

Kojiro raised his brow. “How soon?”

“I don’t know much detail. Or rather, I want to verify what I’ve been hearing with other people before I go around spouting hearsay.”

Kojiro smiled crookedly. “I thought old hens like you loved gossip.”

Kaoru sneered at him. “You really don’t know when to shut the hell up, do you?”

Instead of immediately responding, Kojiro flipped their bodies. He pressed Kaoru down into the mattress and closed the space between them. The kiss was hot and searching. Kaoru groaned as a familiar desire rose within him. He was matched in two ways, inside and outside, as heat threatened to consume him. Kojiro’s hand lifted to cup Kaoru’s cheek, his thumb rolling and tugging the man’s bottom lip down, granting him an entrance Kaoru would have stubbornly refused.

Another groan this time from the both of them as their tongues met. Kaoru hooked a leg around Kojiro’s waist, and he pulled the man closer. The hips met, grinding against each other in a weak imitation of what they both wanted.

 _I missed you_ , Kaoru said in his kisses. He wound his fingers through dark hair again, only tugging every time he moaned. He broke the kiss to gasp in pleasure, but Kojiro chased his lips and claimed him once more.

 _Don’t scare me like that,_ he demanded as he began to push at Kojiro’s clothes. He wanted to feel this man, to appreciate his bare skin and see that he was truly unharmed. Mummified skaters, stakes made of silence — those thoughts would burn in his head later. Right now, he watched as Kojiro lifted up onto his knees to pull his shirt over his head. Not one to be left behind, Kaoru began to undress as well where he was.

When they were both naked, Kaoru flipped their positions again. He felt right above Kojiro, even when it made the man sneer and hurl an insult. Not that it meant anything; it was the only way they talked. There wasn’t room in their vocabulary for vulnerability. Sensitivity had been edged out for snark and taunts. It was how they survived in S; they hadn’t learned not to “survive” in their relationship though.

Whatever their relationship _was_ …

Their bodies came together, and Kaoru knew that this was where he fucking belonged. No matter what label they had on their association, when they were like this, Kojiro was _his_. And right now, he was safe and whole; he was about to be fucked within an inch of his life for worrying Kaoru like that, for making him hunt him down. And by all accounts, it was a punishment well deserved.

Kojiro gripped at the pillows over his head as Kaoru pounded into him. He slid the heels of his feet against the bedding, his clothes getting knocked to the floor in the process. Kaoru fucked like he hated him, like this was the price anyone needed to pay just to be in the same room as him. Kojiro moaned in long breaths; sometimes, they faltered into broken curses, and Kaoru loved _every second_ of this.

“Jerk yourself off,” he panted, watching as sense fought for control in Kojiro’s head. “Touch yourself. Go— _hn_ —ahead. You have my blessing.”

“Fuck you,” Kojiro whispered before bringing a hand down to his bobbing cock.

 _God_ , the sheer size of him. This man had been carved from bronze, a statue of the gods, and it seemed some divine being had the good humour to breathe life into him. Kojiro twisted his wrist around the base, delaying his orgasm for seconds longer before he stroked himself in earnest. Kaoru watched with rapt attention, his pacing stuttering when Kojiro squeezed around him and groaned out his name.

Kojiro cracked open an eye and smirked. “You’re getting sloppy.”

“Focus, or I’ll make you eat your own cum, you fucker.”

Kojiro tightened again and hissed out his pleasure. Kaoru catalogued that response for later. He reached down to pull up Kojiro’s legs before hunching forward. He didn’t quite bend the man in half, but the angle he found was _perfect_ for the both of them. If Kojiro had divinity itched into his body, then Kaoru was getting a glimpse of it right now.

Kaoru shuddered and let out a weak noise. _Ko…._ The name couldn’t form even in his own mind. Pleasure wrecked him like a ship running ashore; he fucked through his orgasm, forcing his own seed to overflow with every powerful thrust. There was an added pleasure in watching Kojiro cum on himself as well. Thick ropes of his own release coated his plump chest, and Kaoru already knew he was going to lick it up moments later.

Their shaky breaths filled the silence. Kaoru’s thrusts slowed as he lowered Kojiro’s legs back down to the bed. One hand found the man’s abs; the tips of his other hands stroked over Kojiro’s solid thigh. Kaoru moved his hips in a wave, and he loved the way Kojiro’s abs twitched under his palm.

“Kaoru,” Kojiro breathed. His eyes fluttered closed.

“What was that?” Kaoru leaned in. He began to pick up speed again. He placed his hands on either side of Kojiro. “Want to cum again?”

_“Mn!”_

“C’mon then. Cum for me.”

There was no physical evidence, but the way Kojiro’s head rolled to the other side, the way his legs drew up and his toes curled, _aaah_. Kaoru could see the gates of Heaven from here. His head ducked suddenly when Kojiro tightened around him in his second, dry orgasm. It was almost too much, but he knew he could handle worse than this. He let out a ruined noise when Kojiro relaxed again though. It all felt too good to be true, but he knew better than to think this was a mere dream.

Kaoru pulled out as he ducked his head down to lap at the cum on Kojiro’s chest. He sucked and kissed as he went. He even made his way over to tease one of Kojiro’s nipples, enjoying how sensitive a man like him was even here. No, Kaoru had been wrong earlier. Someone like Kojiro was too good to be a dream. He was too real, too grounded, too fool-headed and beautiful to be some flight of fancy.

Licking his lips, the pink-haired man drew back to sit in seiza between Kojiro’s legs. Kojiro took notice of this and laughed. He reached up his clean hand to press it against his face, laughing into his palm before sliding his hand up to smooth away his bangs.

“You look like an idiot,” was all he said.

“Ah, you would be familiar with the appearance and mannerisms of idiots, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, because I get to study you up close every night and every other day.”

“Bumbling buffoon.”

“Creepy, robot-fucking recluse.”

Kaoru smirked, and Kojiro smiled back at him before nodding to the free spot at his side. “Tell me about some of these things you’ve heard. I might know something.”

Kaoru rolled his eyes in the most put upon way he could before crawling up to occupy the space. He wouldn’t say out loud how much he missed this, but he could tell in the crease of Kojiro’s smile and the attentive way he spoke that he was misses\d too.

**Author's Note:**

> There were other things that I wanted to add like the taste of Kaoru's tea (mango, taro, and coconut), but I didn't have time. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @FourAndMoreEyes, so you can listen to me yell about skating (longboarding, specifically) and how big Joe's tits are.


End file.
